Sobre como no enamorarse de un merodeador
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han sentido el irrefrenable de deseo de que se las trague la tierra? ¿Desearon desesperadamente desaparecer? Pues creo que yo lo desee con demasiada fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

Melody *Eris* Chaos, 16 años, pelo de color chocolate oscuro que da la impresión siempre de estar despeinado y volando al viento, lo que solo logra darle un aire mas sexi. Ojos de un verde tan limpio y claro que parece que puedes ver hacia dentro a través de el, y que siempre brillan con un casi indetectable brillo divertido, piel blanca y tersa. La estatura perfecta para su edad, casi 1,70mts, piernas kilométricas. Esbelta y con peligrosas curvas.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Melody alguna vez como le hubiese gustado que fuese su vida probablemente ella hubiese dicho que le habría encantado vivir en una casa pequeña y desordenada, con un montón de hermanos y primos que siempre estuviesen haciendo ruido, una madre anticuada algo regañona y cariñosa, y un padre que llegase todas las noches para la hora de la cena cansado después de un largo día de trabajo y sentase a comer ellos, que le preguntara como había ido su día y le prohibiera salir con algún chico el fin de semana.

Pero nadie había preguntado nunca lo que ella quería. Asíque en cambio tenía una casa gigante y lujosa, siempre reluciente y siempre vacía, dueña de un silencio ensordecedor. Era hija única de un matrimonio entre un embajador ingles y una famosa modelo francesa que nunca pasaban mas de dos días seguidos en su casa por los constantes viajes que su trabajo les demandaba y que gracias a algún tipo de gracia divina (o a sus muy buenos asistentes personales) recordaban llamarla para su cumpleaños y mandarle algún costoso obsequio vía encomienda.

Al principio había creído que convirtiéndose en la hija perfecta tal vez eso se podría remediar y sus padres se sentirían orgullosos y querrían pasar más tiempo con ella. Asíque Melody estudiaba todos los días duramente. Era la estudiante modelo, solo dieses en sus boletines. Sabía hablar a la perfección seis idiomas. Jugaba como defensora en el equipo de Hockey de su escuela, y era la mejor en su clase de comedia musical. Claro que esto no había cambiado las cosas, sus padres seguían lejos, sus compañeros la dejaban de lado por nerd y Melody seguía sintiéndose tan sola como siempre.

Asíque la única hija de los Chaos había optado por refugiarse en el maravilloso mundo que los cientos de libros que había en la biblioteca de su casa le ofrecían y fue allí donde finalmente para su sorpresa hayo la solución. En un libro del cual se había vuelto fiel seguidora y que todos los chicos de su edad conocían "Harry Potter", allí había conocido a Los Merodeadores y esos revoltosos chicos se habían convertido de alguna forma en sus amigos a través de sus historias, en su inspiración. Eran un grupo de los peores gamberros que la historia había tenido el placer de conocer, totalmente unidos como si fuesen hermanos, la fascinaron inmediatamente. Asíque Melody había tomado algo de cada uno de ellos: La comprensión y entusiasmo por el estudio de Remus, la increíble dedicación a los deportes y seguridad de James, y la galantería y seducción de Sirius (su favorito). Y del grupo en si su inmejorable sentido del humor y pasión por romper las reglas, y jugar bromas.

Así había forjado Melody finalmente su personalidad en compania siempre de esos épicos personajes. Claro que eso le había ganado niñeras que renunciaban a las pocas semanas de haber aceptado el puesto hartas de la rebelde "niña". Le había costado el odio de las chicas de su edad, y tener solo una amiga real que conservaba de la primaria y un amigo que era su primo. Y cambiar de colegio cada pocos meses, porque a pesar de seguir manteniendo sus notas altas los profesores terminaban hartándose de los líos que armaba y la expulsaban.

Y en eso estaba precisamente ahora, lo sabía, sabia que esta vez iban a expulsarme. Era la décima vez que visitaba la oficina del rector desde que había entrado en esa escuela hace 2 meses.

¡Yo no había querido que la broma se le pasara tanto de las manos! ¡Pero es que la maldita profesora de literatura se había atrevido a decirme que la gente solo se acercaba a mí por mis famosos padres, que nada valía por mi misma! Eso había despertado mi ira y la verdad es que tengo que admitirlo, no pienso cuando me enojo, actúo.

Fui hasta su increíble descapotable con asientos de cuero e intente arruinar los tapizados que tanto cuidaba con un cigarro encendido, pero no contaba con que fuera tan inflamable y terminase prendiéndose fuego el convertible entero y explotando... asíque en este momento me encuentro escuchando el interminable discurso del rector que parece mas enojado que nunca y dispuesto a saltar por el encima del escritorio y estrangularme con sus propias manos en cualquier momento... _tal vez el que la profesora de literatura sea su mujer tenga algo que ver con eso.. _

¿Señor O´Donnel?- interrumpe amablemente la secretaria.- Ya me comunique con el padre de la señorita Chaos, dice que esta en la ciudad y que viene en camino hacia aquí.

En cuanto escuche esas palabras deje de prestar atención a todo mi alredor. Mi padre se pondría furioso, no furioso es poco lo ultima vez me había advertido por teléfono que si volvían a echarme enviaría a internado fuera del país, no podía permitir eso de ninguna manera, Ali y Etan, mis mejores amigos eran lo único que tenia, no podía dejar que me alejaran de ellos. Además hacia un año ya que no lo veía y no quería tener que verlo justo en estas circunstancias, cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿Alguna vez han sentido el irrefrenable de deseo de que se las trague la tierra? ¿Desearon desesperadamente desaparecer?

Pues creo que yo lo desee con demasiada fuerza porque aun con los ojos cerrados pude sentir como el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía y comenzaba a caer a toda velocidad. Abrí los ojos asustada pero no pude ver nada, todo era borroso a mi alrededor, empece a marearme asíque debí cerrarlos, pocos segundos después sentí un fuerte golpe como si finalmente hubiese echo contacto con el suelo y antes de poder abrir los ojos todo se torno oscuro.

¿Señorita Chaos?.. ¿Señorita Chaos puede usted oírme?- una suave voz me llamaba pero aun estaba muy confusa. Intente recordar y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de mi padre furioso. Abrí rápidamente los ojos.- Veo que al fin despierta señorita Chaos... Me alegro de que este usted bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Pero la imagen que encontré frente a mis ojos no fue lo que esperaba sino la de un unos ojos increíblemente azules que brillaban detrás de unos anteojos de media luna. Los cuales pertenecían a un hombre de barba plateada que vestía una tunica de color púrpura con estrellitas amarillas y me miraba con curiosidad. _Bien Melody, estas alucinando, tu tranquila... cierra los ojos y todo volvera a estar en su lugar cuando los abras..._ pero al abrir los ojos el hombre seguia ahí, mirandome con un dejo de diversión ahora. Mire desesperadamente a mi alredor reconociendo a la mujer con cofia blanca acomodando los frasquitos sobre un estante, los grandes y luminosos ventanales y las blancas e impolutas sabanas de las múltiples camas a mi alredor. Conocería ese lugar y esas personas en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿¡Cuantas veces había leído sobre ellos! ¿¡Cuantas veces había imaginado esos lugares deseando estar ahí!

¿Profesor Dumbledore...?- pregunte dudosa volviendo mi mirada hacia el hombre que esperaba pacientemente sentado a mi lado.

El mismo señorita Chaos... veo que me conoce.- me sonrio gentilmente a la par que yo habria mi ojos a mas no poder ¡Estaba en Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

_*****/***Flash Back***/*****_

_Vera, hay una profecía que la involucra señorita Chaos. En esa profecía dice que usted es la única capacitada para prevenir la oscuridad que el futuro nos depara a los magos.- mientras el hombre de barba blanca hablaba intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a sus palabras.- La única descendiente de una de las familias mágicas mas legendarias de nuestro mundo._

_Eso es un error...- lo contradije entonces encontrando al fin algo de cordura a lo que el director llevaba tratando de explicarme desde hacia unos treinta minutos.- Yo soy una muggle profesor._

_No Melody, puedo llamarte así verdad?- asentí.- Hay una línea de magia antigua, una de las mas poderosas.. Su rastro se perdió con el tiempo.. sus descendientes se volvieron squibs al no poder soportar la inmensa cantidad de magia en su núcleo interior...- escuchaba atentamente, pero aun así todo esto me parecía una locura.- La profecía predijo que la heredera de esta línea seria la única capas de salvarnos de la oscuridad. Asíque mediante un hechizo muy complejo buscamos a su heredera y.._

_Y no entiendo ¿que es lo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- interrumpió confundida. _

_Usted es esa heredera.- contesto tan tranquilo como si le estuviera informando que mañana seria un precioso día soleado.- Y antes de que me digas que debe haber algún error. No, no lo hay. Analizamos tu magia y tu sangre antes de traerte desde el futuro._

_Tiene que haber un error..- insistí._

_Melody..- me llamo cariñosamente, asíque frene en seco mi histérico paseo por el despacho para fijar mis ojos en su tranquilizadora mirada azul y me volví a sentar.- Piénsalo.. ¿acaso no pasan cosas a tu alrededor cuando estas muy enojada que no puedes controlar?- calle pensando en el incidente que había tenido antes de venir aquí, yo solo había querido arruinar sus tapizados pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta el auto entero había explotado sin producirme ningún daño.- ¿cuando estas asustada no sucede siempre algo inexplicable?- el recuerdo de un hombre atacándome apareció en mi mente inevitablemente produciéndome escalofríos, nunca había logrado entender muy bien de donde había sacado ese tenedor. Lo mire fijamente intentándome hacerme a la idea.- Mira ahora mismo hacia afuera Melody..- dirigí mi mirada al exterior, la noche había llegado prematuramente cubierta de nubes negras donde se podían apreciar relucientes relámpagos, y un potente viento sacudía los árboles y lso vidrios del despacho.- Ahora cierra los ojos y cálmate, respira profundo..- cerré mis ojos e intente hacerle caso, inspire profundamente llenando mis pulmones tanto como me fue posible para luego ir soltando el aire lentamente, repetí el proceso varias veces hasta que mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo mas normal.- Ahora ábrelos..- sorprendida vi como el viento se había calmado convirtiéndose en apenas una suave brisa y los relámpagos habían desaparecido.- tu magia es muy potente niña.. Y te necesitamos aquí._

_¿Que familia..?- pregunte luego de unos minutos, cuando finalmente había logrado hacerme mínimamente a la idea._

_Le Fay*..- respondió dejándome atónita._

_*****/***End Flash Back***/*****_

Todo eso había pasado recién hacia unas horas, y todavía no podía acostumbrarme del todo a la idea. Era demasiado. Dumbledore me había explicado todo lo referente a la profecía, aunque yo no terminaba de entender muy bien cual era mi misión en este tiempo, ni cuanto tiempo pasaría aquí. Al parecer el tampoco, asíque por ahora no tenia esas respuestas.

El director había accedido por suerte a traer todas mis cosas desde mi habitación, no tenia idea de cómo lo había echo, pero dado que parecía que iba a pasar un largo tiempo en el lugar por suerte lo había logrado. Me había seleccionado en su despacho mismo y había resultado ser una Gryffindor, ¡y además de todo me había entregado una varita! ¡Casi salto de alegría! (en realidad si salte de alegría, hice un pequeño baile y todo) ¡no pueden darse una idea de la maravillosa sensación que se siente al tenerle en la mano!

Eran casi a la una de la madrugada cuando finalmente había podido instalarme en mi habitación de séptimo año. Por suerte solo había una chica mas en la habitación, Dumbledore me había dicho que en su año había sido la única mujer seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor. Asíque la habitación era gigante solo para nosotras. Y gracias a Merlín mañana era sábado y no tenia que levantarme temprano. Mi enorme shar pei negro se acostó en la cama conmigo como siempre y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida fue pensar que aunque todo esto parecia un sueño era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado nunca.

Tenia sueño aun, mucho sueño. Pero sentía la insistente mirada de alguien sobre mi cuerpo y eso no me dejaba conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, fruncí el seño molesta para darme la vuelta y taparme hasta la cabeza cuando recordé donde estaba. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con la figura de una hermosa pelirroja con increíbles ojos verdes mirándome insistentemente.

¡Hay lo siento! ¡Te desperté!- se lamento poniendo enseguida expresión de culpabilidad.- es que me desperté y estabas aquí y yo..

Tranquila no pasa nada..- la calme sentándome en la cama y regalándole una sonrisa a lo que la chica pareció calmarse y me sonrío también.- Llegue anoche y como era muy tarde me seleccionaron en el despacho del director para esta casa y año, y me trasladaron aqui. tu ya dormias.- le explique.

¡Eso es genial!- se alegro sentándose en el borde de mi cama, esta chica me caería bien era muy simpática y espontánea.- ¿Nunca tuve una compañera sabes? ¡Será genial! siempre sola con todos los chicos..

Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien- mi perro salto encima mío protestando.- Si contigo también se llevara bien de seguro Aquiles, ¡va a adorarte!

¡Es precioso!- sonrío la chica mientras estiraba una mano para acariciarlo y el perro le saltaba encima, soltó una carcajada mientras volvía a incorporarse en la cama.- ¿Como conseguiste que te dejaran traerlo?

¿Es la primera vez que voy a un colegio así sabes?- le comente.- Estoy muy lejos de mi familia y amigos, no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellos.. Supongo que Dumbledore se compadeció de mi y me dejo traerlo para que no este tan sola..

¡Bueno aquí tienes una amiga! Si es que quieres claro- ofreció tendiéndome su mano, sonreí, esa chica realmente me caía bien, era muy espontánea y simpática.- ¿yo también estoy algo sola aquí sabes? Mis padres son muggles por lo que solo puedo verlos en vacaciones.. Y como nunca tuve compañera de cuarto no llegue a hacerme una amiga verdadera.. Tengo conocidas de otras casas y cursos.. Pero no es lo mismo..

¿Entonces ambas podremos remediar eso no?- repuse sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.- Melody Chaos.- me presente.- Mis amigos me dicen Mell o Eris

¿Eris? ¡Debes de ser terrible!- sonrío y luego se estrello una palma contra la frente.- ¡¿donde están mis modales? Yo Soy Lily Evans.- se presento con una sonrisa.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder sorprendida. ¡Estoy hablando con Lily Evans! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Claro como no lo había notado? ¡Cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes! Entonces.. Ellos estarían aquí.. ¡No, no puede ser!

¿Conoces a Los Merodeadores?- no pude evitar preguntar.

No me digas que eres otra de sus locas fans..- protesto frunciendo el seño en una expresión muy graciosa.

¡No para nada! En realidad los conozco.. Es complicado.- termine diciendo con una sonrisa. ¡No podía creer que los vería!

Bien, entonces será mejor que nos demos un baño y bajemos a desayunar porque se terminara el horario. Después podríamos ir a pasear por los terrenos y te enseñare el colegio si quieres.- propuso y yo asentí contenta.- De seguro ellos estarán en la sala común. Siempre bajan tarde y Potter hace lo posible para quedarse aquí hasta que yo baje y perseguirme desde bien temprano..- se quedo pensativa por un momento y luego sonrío.- ¿a veces creo que ese chico es masoquista sabes?-Sonreí, si ella supiera que iba a terminar casada con ese chico que tanto la perseguía. Ambas nos metimos en el baño.

Salí con el firme propósito de aprovechar al máximo mi estadía en ese lugar. ¡Estaba donde siempre había soñado! ¡Con mi ídolos! Esas personas que de alguna extraña manera me habían acompañado en tantos momentos de mi vida.. Remus estaría allí.. Y James.. ¡Y Merlín! ¡Sirius estaría allí! Tenia que estar a su altura, ganarme su amistad. Y si era posible algo más.. ¡Vamos Melody tampoco sueñes tanto..! Recuerda que tu estancia aquí tiene fecha de vencimiento.. Y que no necesitas otra herida más.. Con el de seguro la conseguirias..

Borre los malos pensamientos y con una sonrisa me cambie. Me puse unos shorts de jean claros, una remera blanca con el símbolo de la paz pintado en color negro que tenia el cuello volcado y era ligeramente corta dejando ver una pequeña porción de la piel de mi cintura, me calce mis All Stars negras largas hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y me puse un par de guantes largos hasta mitad del antebrazo y sin dedos negros. Me coloque un suave brillo en los labios de color natural y un poco de rimel y voltee a ver hacia Lily.

¡Wow estas hermosa! ¡Me encanta tu ropa! ¿Donde la conseguiste?- me pregunto sonriendo. Por suerte era una pregunta retórica porque seria algo complicado decirle que tendría que viajar cuarenta años en el futuro para poder conseguirla.- ¡Solo te falta esto!

Apunto con su varita hacia mi pelo que se seco inmediatamente dejándome un hermoso peinado despeinado como el que solía usar siempre. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y ambas bajamos hacia la sala común charlando animadamente. Eso fue bueno porque no pude ver a los 4 chicos a nuestras espaldas y en cuanto escuche una varonil voz llamando a Lily me prepare mentalmente para la entrada triunfal respire hondo y voltee al mismo tiempo que ella.

¿Y tu quien eres preciosa?- pregunto el castaño de gafas que tenia delante mío sonriéndome. Mire de reojo a Lily pero ella solo miraba la escena sin ninguna expresión en particular. Era hermoso en verdad, sonrisa divertida, pelo revuelto, y ojos brillantes.

Tu debes ser la nueva chica de la que me hablo Mc Gonagall hoy en la mañana, ¿Chaos verdad?- me pregunto con una amble sonrisa otro de los chicos poniéndose por delante de James, a lo que este lo fulmino con la mirada, y tendiéndome su mano la cual tome algo impresionada aun. Sus ojos miel eran increíblemente calidos, y su dorado pelo le daban una expresión casi angelical ¡cualquiera creería que ese chico era un ángel! Menos mal que yo sabia que no era así.

Si yo soy.- respondí tomando su mano y sonriendo para luego dar un paso atrás y volver a ponerme a la altura de Lily.- Ustedes deben ser James, Remus y Sirius ¿verdad?

¿Como sabes nuestros nombres? ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto contrariado el de gafas.

Algo así..- conteste sonriendo. Hora de poner el plan en marcha.- Se los explicare hoy en la noche ¿quieren?- los dos chicos asintieron algo confundidos.- perfecto a las 9 en su habitación.

Pero en se momento el chico moreno que hasta entonces había permanecido dado vuelta hablando con una chica se volteo y el aire en mis pulmones desapareció. Era aun más hermoso de lo que lo describían en los libros. Sus ojos eran como plata fundía, su moreno cabello con reflejo azules caía enmarcando su rostro como a una obra de arte y su cuerpo parecía haber sido tallado por un dios. Me miro de arriba abajo y sonrío acercándose a mí. Tomo mi mano, la beso como todo un galán y sonrío.

Sirius, un placer preciosa.- se presento sin soltarme aun la mano. Respire hondamente invocando todo mi autocontrol y a mi personalidad de nuevo y me solté con cuidado de su mano.- ¿Como es que no te había visto nunca con lo hermosa que eres?

Sirius Black lo se.- le sonreí dejándolo sorprendido sus amigos siguieron mirándome.- Soy nueva aquí. Me llamo Melody Chaos- sonreí mientras tomaba la mano de Lily para bajar a desayunar y comenzaba a caminar hacia el retrato.- Pero mis amigos me dicen Eris**..

¿Eris?- pregunto algo confuso.

O puedes decirme diosa si quieres..- le sonreí divertida llegando ya al cuadro, al ver su mirada confundida agregue.- Seguro Remus podrá explicártelo, ¡nos vemos en la noche!- me despedí con una sonrisa y sali. Pero me quede escuchando detrás del retrato.

Creo que tendremos problemas..- susurro la tranquila voz de Remus.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la confundida voz de James

¿¡En serio es que nunca leen!- se desespero.

Es obvio que no, para eso te tenemos aquí, ahora explícame que quiso decir esa preciosura, y porque tendremos problemas.- replico Sirius impaciente. Sonreí.

Eris chicos, es una diosa muggle- explico el silencio reino en la sala.- La diosa del Caos..

**Notas finales: **

***por si alguien no lo sabe, Le Fay es el apellido de Morgana.**

**** y por si quedo alguna duda Eris es la Diosa del Caos en la mitologia. **

**les dejo una fotito de el precioso Aquiles, diganme si no es hermoso! ****./busco-novia-shar-pei-negro-puro-iid-72232560**

**Melody:**** .**

**http:/listas./lista/crees-que-emilia-attias-es-linda-118175/ **

**Sirius: **.com/wiki/Kevin_Zegers

**Remus: .com/2010/06/23/chad-michael-murray/**

**James: ****.**

**que dicen les gusto? hay algo en especial que les gustaria que pasara? no duden en dejarme Reviews please! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, ¿alguien me puede explicar de nuevo que hacemos encerrados en nuestra habitación a las nueve de la noche? ¡Tengo hambre!- se quejo por décima vez el hermoso moreno que se encontraba repantigado en la cama con una elegancia de esas que solo puedes posee si naciste con ella.

Ya te lo dijimos Canuto, estamos esperando a Melody porque queremos saber como es que nos conoce.- le responde Remus que apoyado contra el marco de la ventana lee un enorme tomo de magia defensiva.

¿Y por que si dijo a las nueve estamos aquí desde las ocho?- volvió a cuestionar mirando a sus amigos.

Por que Remus quería estuviésemos aquí por si venia antes, dice que no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama..- respondió James que estaba apoyado con la espalada contra la cama de Sirius jugando con una pequeña Snitch dorada a la que dejaba volar unos centímetros para después volver a atrapar.

¡Pero nos perdimos a Snape nadando con el calamar gigante!- volvió a quejarse.- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos a quien tenemos que felicitar por volverlo loco en nuestra ausencia!

No hay problema Sirius, acepto tus felicitaciones.- interrumpió una hermosa chica entrando en el cuarto con una sonrisa radiante, una canasta en la mano y la misma confianza que si los conociera de toda la vida dejándolos atónitos.- ¡Fue una lastima de verdad que se lo perdieran! ¡Nadaba tan rápido que hasta parecía que corría sobre el agua!- contó riéndose ante el recuerdo.- ¿saben? ¡Creo que Snape al fin encontró a su pareja perfecta! ¡El calamar no dejaba de perseguirlo!

¿Tu lo hiciste preciosa?- pregunto sorprendido el moreno. Asintió.- ¡Es increíble!- la felicito con una sonrisa.

¡Eris, para servirte!- pronuncio imitando una reverencia aun con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Sabes? Me gusta esta chica.- susurro volviéndose hacia James como si le fuera a confesar un secreto pero de forma que todos pudieran escucharlo.

¿Como es que conseguiste entrar aquí? Se supone que las mujeres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de los hombres.- pregunto Remus algo desconfiado, pero aun luciendo una leve sonrisa por la broma.

¡Oh eso! Es verdad.. En realidad se supone que no podemos venir aquí.- respondió quitándole importancia mientras se sentaba en la cama del moreno.- De todos modos ¿las reglas están para romperse no?- y les guiño un ojo cómplice.

¡Me encanta esta chica!- volvió a pronunciar esta vez mas audiblemente Sirius.

¿Y? ¿Vas a contarnos de donde nos conoces?- pregunto curioso James, esa chica era en verdad genial. Si al hubiese conocido no al hubieran olvidado fácilmente, estaba seguro de eso. Asíque ¿como era posible que si ellos no la conocían ella si los conociera a ellos?

¡Claro, para eso vine! ¡ Soy mujer de palabra!- respondió llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto muy parecido al que solía hacer James.- pero antes..- sonrió levantando la canasta.- ¿Alguien tiene hambre?- pregunto comenzando a sacar diversos tipos de sándwiches, tartas, dulces y zumos.

¡Lo dicho! ¡Adoro a esta chica!- exclamo feliz el ojiplata quitándole un sándwich de la mano y sonriéndole con su sonrisa seductora *marca Black*- ¿Cuando saldrás conmigo? Tienes que mostrarme cuantas cosas mas sabes hacer tan bien..- dejo caer seductoramente dejándola momentáneamente embobada.

No saldré contigo Sirius.- informo (una vez que contó hasta 10 internamente y recupero el aliento) sonriéndole y haciendo que su sonrisa se borrase.

¡¿Por que?- cuestiono entre molesto y confundido.

¡Gracias esta delicioso!- agradeció Remus que se había aproximado y tomado una enorme porción de torta de chocolate- ¿de donde sacaste todo esto?

De las cocinas.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ignorando la pregunta del moreno.

¿Sabes donde están las cocinas?- pregunto sorprendido James dejando de lado por un momento su tarta de melaza, ellos eran los únicos estudiantes en Hogwarts que las conocían.

¡Claro que si! ¡Por ustedes las conozco!- respondió naturalmente mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente su sándwich, levanto la vista al sentir cuatro miradas fijas en ella.- ¿Que?

Nosotros no te enseñamos nada.- hablo un confundido Remus, no le gustaba que las cosas se escapasen de su comprensión y esto definitivamente no lo estaba entendiendo.

Mm.. Creo que es hora de explicarme..- reflexiono, pensando por donde empezar.- Veamos.. ¿Ustedes creen en los viajes en el tiempo?

Si.- respondieron los tres seguros. Despues de todo vivian en el mundo magico, y sabia que aunque esas cosas no fueran comunes, si eran posibles.

Bien eso lo hará todo mas fácil.- respondió contenta y los chicos la miraron mas confundidos aun.- Yo vengo desde el futuro..

¿Futuro como unos días..? ¿Un par de años..?- pregunto vacilante James.

Vengo del 2015- respondió.

¡¿2015? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- hablo Peter por primera vez, pero se callo al ver como la chica lo fulminaba con al miraba y siguió comiendo su tarta de atún.

¿Y por que se supone que debemos confiar en ti?- la invito a continuar Remus aun algo reticente a la idea.

Aunque esto les suene algo raro.. ¡Es como si los conociera de toda la vida!- intento explicarse pero al ver que los chicos seguían con las mismas caras confusas aclaro.- Se que puede parecer algo escalofriante, pero lo se todo sobre ustedes.. Pasado, presente y futuro.

Si es escalofriante..- confirmo Sirius simulando un escalofrió.

Demuéstralo.- exigió Remus.

Bien, ¿por quien empiezo?- pregunto la chica sorprendiéndolos ya que pensaban que se iba a negar.

¿No se supone que no debes hablar de esas cosas? ¿Y la paradoja temporal?- cuestiono de ahora.

Eso no importa, confio en ustedes.- respondio segura.-¿Quieres que empiece por ti Remus?- la verdad era que a Remus no parecía hacerle mucha gracia lo que pudiese saber de el, pero como buen Gryffindor asintió.

Bien. Remus John Lupin, eres hijo único, pero tus padres murieron siendo tu aun muy chico.- expreso con tristeza y sentó al lado suyo para ofrecerle algo de apoyo tomando su mano, ese chico le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo.- Naciste el 10 de marzo de 1960 y eres de sangre mestiza, padre mago y madre muggle.- tomo aire hondamente y sujeto su mano mas fuertemente para evitar que pudiese escapar ante lo que iba a decir.- De pequeño, cuando tenias cinco años un hombre lobo llamado Greyback te ataco, convirtiéndote así en uno de ellos..- Remus empalideció notoriamente mientras se zafaba de su mano y se levantaba de la ventana caminando hacia atrás y mirándola horrorizado.- No voy a decírselo a nadie.-aclaro al ver que los otros tres chicos en la habitación la apuntaban con las varitas.- ¡lo digo enserio!- repitió al ver que no las bajaban.

¿Y como podemos estar seguros de ello?- cuestiono Sirius avanzando hacia ella amenazante varita en mano.

Porque sino ya se lo hubiese podido contar a toda la escuela.- respondió avanzando igual, sin darle importancia el amenazante chico, hacia un pelidorado que estaba de espaldas sujetado del respaldo de la cama. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella pasaba las manos sobre el hasta quedarse abrazado a su cintura y apoyando su cara en hombro, Remus estaba estático en su lugar.- Escucha Remus.. Yo te entiendo.. No fue tu culpa entonces, ni lo es ahora, yo te apoyo y no pienso decirle nada a nadie, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo..

Gracias..- se aflojo un poco devolviéndole levemente el abrazo. Cuando se hubo calmado camino hasta la cama de James y se sentó a su lado.- Mejor continua por otro, por mi parte por ahora me doy por echo, si sabes eso de mi, lo sabes todo.

Bien..- le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a su lugar.- ¿Por quien quieren que siga?

¡Yo! ¡Yo!- pidió como un niño James antes siquiera de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

Bien- concedió sonriendo y se acomodo mejor para mirar de frente a James que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama de enfrente a la de Sirius (donde Sirius y ella estaban sentados) con Remus.- Eres James Charlus Potter, naciste el 27 de marzo de 1960, único heredero de la familia Potter. Hijo de Charlus y Dorea Potter, ellos eran muy grandes ya cuando naciste, fuiste prácticamente un milagro y así te criaron y te cuidaron, dándote todos los gustos. Siempre odiaste las artes oscuras. En 1971 en tu primer viaje a Hogwarts te hiciste de tu primer enemigo Severus Snape, al burlarte delante suyo y decir que si tú fueras a Slytherin preferirías que te regresen a tu casa, ¡Que tu querías ir a la casa de los valientes! También ahí conociste a Sirius que se convirtió en tu mejor amigo y tu enamorada Lily. Juegas como buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor y eres su capitán.- se detuvo un momento como pensando que le faltaba decir, y continuo sin reparar en el asombro de los chicos.- Eres miembro de los Merodeadores, y tu apodo es Cornamenta porque eres un animago ilegal.- rodó los ojos al ver ante si el panorama nuevamente.- ¿Pueden bajar las varitas? ¡No voy a delatarlos!

Discúlpalos.. Es que cuesta entender todo esto..- hablo Remus esta vez.

Supongo que si..- reflexiono y se dispuso a continuar.- Bien ¿Que mas? ¡Oh si! Te ganaste el desprecio definitivo de Lily cuando le jugaste aquella broma a Snape en los terrenos del colegio el año pasado después de sus TIMO´S. Pero Lily no sabe que también lo salvaste de que Remus lo atacara cuando estaba convertido a fines de ese mismo año.- resumió con una sonrisa a un James que estaba viéndola con los ojos como platos.

Que patético Cornamenta, 16 años de vida resumidos en ¿Cuanto? ¿3 minutos?- se burlo divertido Sirius de su amigo una vez que se hubieron recuperado del shock. Al ver el movimiento de James, Melody se aparto dejando que la almohada que este había lanzado diera de lleno en la cara de su amigo.

Bien ahora te toca a ti.- dijo sentándose de costado en la cama para quedar de frente a Sirius que estaba a su lado una vez que este se hubo dejado de quejar.- Eres un mago sangre pura, de la siempre noble casa de los Black..- comenzó con un dejo de ironía apreciando la triste sonrisa que el moreno le dirigía en respuesta.-Naciste el 20 de Diciembre de 1960. Hijo de Orión y Walburga Black, tienes un hermano menor llamado Régulus, y tus primas son Narcisa, Andrómeda, y Bellatrix. Andrómeda es tu favorita porque es la única que comparte tus ideales. Desde pequeño no comprendiste los ideales de tu familia, llegando a odiarlos con el tiempo. Conociste a tu mejor amigo James en el tren en el viaje de tu primer año a Hogwarts donde le confesaste que toda tu familia había ido a Slytherin pero que tú esperabas poder cambiar las cosas. Nadie lo sabe, pero tu mismo le pediste al sombrero que no te colocara en esa casa y por eso decidido enviarte a Gryffindor.- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos antes esa información, Sirius nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.- Desde ahí los problemas con tu familia comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas evidentes e insoportables para ti, hasta que este verano harto decidiste escaparte y refugiarte en la casa de James.- en ese punto estiro su mano para tomar la suya y darle algo de animo, susurrándole de manera que solo el pudiera escucharla "hiciste bien, fue lo mejor que podías hacer..", el le sonrío en respuesta.- Eres guardián del equipo de Gryffindor. Y obviamente perteneces a Los Merodeadores, tu apodo es Canuto porque te transformas en un inmenso perro negro.

¡Wow! ¿Hay algo que no sepas?- pregunto sorprendido.

Mucho en realidad.. Estoy algo confundida en este tiempo..Me siento un poco sola y perdida..- confeso por primera vez desde que había llegado, no podía evitar sentirse en confianza con ellos, era como cuando se sentía sola en casa y acudía a los libros para evadirse de su realidad por un rato.

No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.- la calmo Remus sentándose a su lado, y ella inmediatamente se refugio en sus brazos sorprendiéndolo un poco pero luego solo sonrío y la apretó mas fuerte contra si.- Tu sabes todo sobre nosotros y aun así nos cubres, y nos quieres al parecer. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

¡Claro que los quiero! ¡Mas de lo que se imaginan!- respondió la chica aun refugiada en los fuertes brazos del licántropo.- ¡Y voy ayudarlos!

¿Ayudarnos? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto James acercándose también a donde estaban sus amigos.

¿Vengo del futuro recuerdas?- le pregunto burlona, pero al ver que el otro chico estaba por interrumpir aclaro.- Una guerra esta por caer sobre el mundo mágico.. Imagino que ya saben eso..

Entonces si va haber una guerra finalmente..- susurro Remus, los otros permanecieron en silencio. No eran tontos, todos los indicios estaban allí, los accidentes, las desapariciones.. Pero confiaban aun en que las cosas se pudiesen solucionar sin llegar a una guerra.. Sobre todo Sirius que no quería tener que enfrentarse a su propio hermano. Pero esa minima esperanza que tenían se había cortado con las palabras de la chica.

Si.. Yo tengo una misión aquí.. No se cual es todavía.. Pero mientras tanto me voy a encargar de que las cosas que no debieron pasar, no pasen. Voy a ayudarlos..- prometio.

¡Tu sabes todo sobre la guerra, vienes de 40 años en el futuro! ¡Tienes que saber como termino! ¡Que nos paso!- se dio cuenta entonces Sirius.

Si, lo se. Pero no puedo decirles todo eso chicos. No ahora, denme tiempo. Pero voy ayudarlos.- les dio su palabra.

Esta bien, pero tú sabes todo sobre nosotros.. Y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti.- reclamo el moreno.

Esta bien, contestare a lo que me pregunten siempre que pueda hacerlo. No quiero tener que mentirles chicos, asíque si puedo contestarles lo haré y sino se los diré.- aclaro sentándose mas cómodamente.

Bien, me parece justo.- comento Remus acomodándose también,

¿Que quieren saber?- pregunto.

¿Tienes novio?- pregunto Sirius.

No Sirius, no tengo novio.- contesto divertida rodando los ojos.

Entonces ¿Porque no quieres salir conmigo?- volvió a la carga.

¿Alguna pregunta que no este relacionada con eso?- pregunto esperanzada mirando a los otros dos.

¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Remus mirándola comprensivamente.

Cumplo 16 en dos semanas ¡Ali y Etan me dijeron que tienen una sorpresa increíble para mí y..!- de pronto se callo.- Y eso ya no importa porque de todos modos no voy a estar allí..- termino tristemente.

¿Quienes son Ali y Etan?- pregunto James acercándose un poco mas a la chica a modo apoyo al notar que de pronto su voz había sonado tan triste.

Son mis mejores amigos, Etan es mi primo, y a Ali la conozco desde los 13 años. Son lo mas importante que tengo- contó sonriendo ligeramente.

¿Y tu familia..?- se atrevió a preguntar Remus.

Ellos, Dora (el ama de llaves de mi casa) y Ángel (mi instructor), son mi familia.- aclaro la chica poniéndose algo rígida por un momento. Al ver que los chicos la miraban algo confundidos por la repentina rigidez decidió explicarse mejor, el único que demostraba un ligero signo de comprensión en su mirada era el moreno a su lado que ahora apretó ligeramente su mano dándole ánimos.- Mi madre es una modelo francesa muy famosa…

Con razón..- soltó Sirius divertido con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, a Melody le hubiese gustado darle un zape pero la realidad era que la aliviaba haberse relajado un poco.

Mi padre es embajador ingles. Y supongo que no soy lo suficientemente importante como para que ellos se acerquen a mi, no los veo mas de dos o tres días al año desde que tengo memoria.- aclaro mientras los chicos la miraban ligeramente tristes por ella.- ¿Saben chicos? Estoy cansada… fue un día agotador con todo esto, ¿Podemos seguir hablando mañana?

¡Claro! ¡Pero que modales! ¡Ve a descansar!- exclamo Remus levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.- Te espera mañana a las 7 en la Sala Común para ir a desayunar ¿Te parece?

¡Claro Rems!- se despidio dándole un abrazo.- ¡Adiós James!- se acerco a darle un abrazo también. Saludo a Peter con la mano desde lejos y se acerco a Sirius para saludarlo.

Yo te acompaño hasta la habitación.- le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta al puerta.- No es bueno que una señorita ande sola tan tarde por la noche.- comento galante mientras recorrían los pasillos.

Gracias Sirius, pero igual se cuidarme sola.- le respondió solo por molestar, sonriente dejándose arrastrar hasta su habitación.

¿No serás fácil de conquistar no?- pregunto divertido cuando se detuvieron frente la puerta de su habitación y la chica lo esquivo sutilmente cuando el se acerco demasiado.

Ni un poco.- respondió sonriente.

¿Porque no quieres salir conmigo?- volvió a cuestionar aun con la sonrisa por la emoción de un buen reto, pero como si aun no entendiera del todo el porque de la negación.

Porque yo te conozco Sirius..- respondió simplemente sabiendo que con eso el moreno entendería, y estaba en lo cierto porque no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

¿Eres conciente de que eres la primer chica en la historia que me rechaza no?- pregunto fingiéndose molesto.

Eso creí.- respondió divertida.

¿Y también lo eres de que no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente?- volvió a cuestionar arrinconándola levemente contra la puerta.

_Ojala no lo hagas_.. Deseo ella con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo obvio la pregunta y pregunto a cambio- ¿Amigos?- tendiéndole su mano.

Nunca tuve una amiga.- le respondió sincero.

Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No?- lo pico sugerente, picara.

Si siempre eres así.. Vas a ponérmelo verdaderamente muy difícil..- indicó divertido y seducido por la seguridad y el humor de esa bella chica estrechando su mano.

Hasta mañana Sirius..- aprovechando sus mano unidas lo empujo ligeramente hacia ella para luego estirarse de puntitas y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Y aprovechando el momento de distracción que el había causado con el rápido movimiento desaparecer deslizándose sigilosamente por la puerta de su habitación sin ser vista.

Muy difícil..- comento divertido Sirius acariciando su mejilla mientras volvía a la habitación.

**Notas finales: no estoy recibiendo comentarios en esta historia asique no se si continuarla o no. ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusta?**


End file.
